México ante la derrota
by Donnovan Maylan
Summary: Para ambos Mexicos, el mundial representaba una esperanza, pero el error de Mexico del Sur le costo caro a ambos, Mexico del Norte esta con lagrimas en los ojos que no suelta por su orgullo, pero alguien le ayudara a recuperarse OCMéxico Norte/Australia!


**México ante la derrota**

Nota; este es un One-shot que hice sin fines de lucro…XDDD bueno, en realidad lo hice para matar el tiempo pero, eso es otra historia.

Honduras, Argentina y los dos Mexicos me pertenecen.

Dinamarca, Australia, Inglaterra y América no.

ATTE. Kat´s Magical Warrior

Disfrutenlo

* * *

La parte norte de México llevaba horas esperando a su parte del sur (el cual había salido hacia ya varias horas) en la casa que tenía en Johannesburgo, con noticias alentadoras, noticias que tenían que ver con su partido contra el que últimamente había estado comportándose como un payaso; Argentina. Pero la antigua revolucionaria no estaba sola en su larga espera, también la estaban acompañando un Honduras totalmente deprimido, cierto Danés bebiendo hasta ponerse ebrio y Australia, que estaba ocupado mirando de reojo a la mexicana mientras tomaba un poco de whisky; se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que lo invito a su casa a un paseo de aventuras emocionantes en la Sierra Tarahumara.

La espera se estaba volviendo tediosa; Honduras ya estaba comenzando a lamentar el hecho de que no hubiera pasado a los octavos de final acompañado de unas chelas: Dinamarca ya no distinguía la realidad de las alucinaciones debido a su estado de ebriedad y Australia estaba ahora fijando la vista en el prominente busto y trasero de la mexicana mientras se imaginaba algunas escenas que podrían ser consideradas "obscenas" e "indecentes" con él y la mexicana de protagonistas (hay que resaltar que el whisky ya estaba haciendo su efecto).

La norteña se estaba hartando de acompañar a las otras naciones que se habían quedado rezagadas en el partido del mundial, hasta que de pronto sonó su celular-bueno?-contesto la mexicana y del otro lado le contesto su hermano;  
*María?  
-Juan!, ¿Como te fue? ¿Como quedo el marcador?-De verdad que María estaba realmente emocionada.  
*aaaah siii...sobre eso...-De pronto su tono de voz comenzó a divagar  
-¿Que ocurrió?  
*Pues...tengo algo que decirte-Ahora se estaba poniendo nervioso  
-Juan... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?, será mejor que me digas en este instante-Algo le estaba dando la mala espina  
*Es que...mira, paso así; Argentina se puso muy pesado conmigo porque le dije que su selección apestaba y comenzó a querer pegarme, pero luego empezó el partido y se desquito conmigo por unos insultos que dice que le lance.  
-...-No hubo respuesta  
*María...María? Sigues ahí? ¿Hola?, María-Ya lo sentía, su garganta tendría las marcas de un intento de ahorcamiento y eso si encontraban su cadáver.

Cuando Australia se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban pasándose de la raya, decidió volver a la realidad y bajarle al alcohol, solo para darse cuenta de que Honduras estaba en el piso rodeado de cerveza, Dinamarca estaba vomitando en una cubeta de hielos y México del Norte se había encaminado a través del mar de botellas de cerveza hasta la puerta principal.

-A dónde vas?-Pregunto el Australiano al ver que ella llevaba un arma en la mano  
-NO TE IMPORTA!-Contesto de manera cortante la norteña  
-Hay! Tranquila amiga-Dijo el Rey de las Criaturas venenosas ante la hostilidad de María  
-NADA DE TRANQUILA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!-Dijo María mientras intentaba no hacer un berrinche-¡POR CULPA DE MI MALDITO HERMANO YA NO VAMOS A LOS CUARTOS DE FINAL! AAAAH NOOOO, PERO EL SEÑORITO TENIA QUE PAVONEARSE DE TODO Y ALARDEAR Y HACER BORLOTE Y NO SE QUE MAS!-Mientras decía eso, movía las manos en son de burla.  
-Bueno, velo por este lado, participaras en el mundial femenil sub-17, eso ya es algo  
-no me basta-dijo María mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones  
-Thiennhe raashon~-Dijo Honduras mientras se levantaba obviamente borracho-Nshoo esh lo mezmo shi nou zeee ghanja eel Mondial-dicho esto, se desplomo en el suelo y se quedo dormido.  
-uuuugh-Exclamo Dinamarca al sacar la cabeza de la cubeta donde había estado vomitando-Quieren callarse, la resaca no es buena cuando hay gente gritando  
-Hmph-México se movió de donde estaba y levanto al Danés con cierta dificultad-Ayúdame con Honduras y llévatelo a tu carro, los llevaremos al hotel donde se estaban quedando.  
-¡Claro!-Exclamo Australia bastante contento de poder ayudar a la mujer de sus sueños.

Una vez que ayudaron a subir a Dinamarca al Escarabajo de México del Norte y a Honduras al Jeep de Australia, se los llevaron tomando la vía rápida en dirección al hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

Ya dejados Dinamarca y Honduras en sus respectivos cuartos, México del Norte le ordeno a Australia retirarse a su habitación, pero Australia solo camino por el pasillo hasta asegurarse de que María se había subido al carro, fue entonces que el corrió al suyo y la siguió procurando guardar distancia.

Después de varios kilómetros de seguirla, se dio cuenta de que había tomado el rumbo equivocado hacia su casa y que ahora iba saliendo de la ciudad en dirección a la sabana africana.  
-¿A dónde iras María?

Cuando México del Norte por fin se había detenido, lo hizo en plena sabana africana, y a lo lejos podían distinguirse unos leones que habían fijado su vista en ella.

-Puedes dejar de seguirme Australia-dijo México del Norte al salir del "Bichito"  
-Lo siento-dijo este mientras bajaba de su jeep-Pero me preocupa el hecho de que quieras hacer algo peligroso como  
-¿Como matar a mi hermano?-se le adelanto la norteña a responderle  
-aja  
-No te preocupes, el bastardo no se muere ni aunque le dé con una granada  
Australia no pudo sino sonreír ante el comentario de México del Norte  
-¿Porque te era tan importante ganar el partido?-La pregunta de Australia le había tomado por sorpresa.  
-Porque de haberlo ganado, no solo significaría que pasaríamos a la siguiente ronda, sino que nuestros esfuerzos no serian en vano-¿Esfuerzos? ¿A que se refería?

Cuando México del Norte volteo a ver a Australia, pudo adivinar la duda que tenía en su mente  
-Me refiero a que hicimos grandes sacrificios para poder traerlos, mi hermano gasto dinero que no tenemos en poder pagar el transporte y la alimentación de más de 28000 mexicanos que tenían el sueño de ver a la selección ganar y triunfar, tener un mejor desarrollo que el que tuvieron en el mundial del 86-Maria sonrió al recordar cuando vio a su selección pasar a los cuartos de final y el gritadero que hizo Juan ante la emoción.  
-Ya veo...-dijo el Australiano al ver lo que significaba para ambos Mexicos haber podido pasar a la siguiente ronda  
-Pero no es todo-La sonrisa de México del Norte inmediatamente se desvaneció ante la amargura-También significaba un cambio, una pequeña esperanza para mí y toda la gente que ahora solo vive con miedo, significaba poder volver a ser reconocidos otra vez, que los demás países pudieran ver que, a pesar de todo lo malo que tenemos, pudiéramos demostrar que teníamos algo bueno, que no somos malos ni déspotas ni somos los fieles perrillos del Americano idiota...pero todo eso se fue a la basura-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el pasto abrazando sus piernas.

Australia solo pudo mirar como la más grande de los hermanos México intentaba contener las lagrimas, pero un viento helado hizo que México del Norte se estremeciera por el frio y, eso ya era de esperar; ella solo traía puesta una camiseta blanca de tirantes, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, además de que ya estaba anocheciendo y sin mencionar que su pelo era demasiado corto como para cubrirle la espalda

El Australiano no quiso seguir viendo sufrir así a la nación que lo había hecho fantasear despierto, a la única nación que compartía su amor por los animales y la única persona que no le temía a sus mascotas venenosas, así que se quito la chaqueta que tenia puesta, y se la coloco a la mexicana.

Cuando María sintió el calor de la chaqueta que le había colocado Australia sobre los hombros, ella le dio un gracias con su voz quebrada de hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no llorar, pero las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse más a sus piernas.

Al verla llorar de esa forma, Australia comenzó a sentir que no era justo que su hermano hubiera desperdiciado tal oportunidad, así que se acerco a ella, tomo su mentón con una mano y la beso de la manera más delicada posible. Cuando le dio el beso, María solo se quedo atónita, pero inmediatamente le respondió con otro beso, que se volvió más profundo, y con otro, y con otro, hasta que los besos se convirtieron en caricias, las caricias en deseos, y los deseos en palabras de amor.

Mientras Australia besaba con delicadeza el cuello de la mexicana, ella le comenzó a quitar la camisa, dejando expuesto un torso bien formado a causa de las peleas constantes con animales salvajes y entrenamiento duro.

Cuando Australia noto que no traía la camiseta puesta, sonrió y llevo a México del Norte a su casa en su Jeep (claro que hizo que recogieran el escarabajo de México del Norte), e increíblemente pudo conducir sin problemas por la carretera mientras le quitaba la ropa a México del Norte y le susurraba tiernas palabras de amor que reflejaban sus sentimientos por ella al tiempo que le besaba el cuello soltando una que otra vez unos cuantos mordiscos traviesos.

-Pequeña picara-Dijo Australia en tono seductor cuando llegaron a la casa de México del Norte- esta va a ser una noche que jamás olvidaras.  
-s...si...Australia-Dijo María con la respiración entrecortada mientras Australia la sacaba del carro al tiempo que admiraba la pequeña ropa interior que traía la norteña.

Australia la llevo en brazos hasta su cuarto como si se tratara de una Novia en su luna de miel, y una vez ahí, se dieron rienda a suelta desembocando en la que sería la mejor noche de pasión para ambos...

A la mañana siguiente María despertó completamente desnuda entre los brazos de Australia sintiendo los rayos del sol en la cara.

-Buenos días-le dijo el Australiano con una sonrisa medio adormilada pero igualmente atractiva  
-Buenos días...-respondió la Mexicana con una sonrisa en los labios

Australia se levanto de la cama con pesadez deseando volver a repetir los eventos ocurridos en la noche anterior, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado como para empezar, además tenía como diez llamadas perdidas de Inglaterra...ja! el loco de las hadas jamás cambiaria.

Australia empezó a cambiarse y apenas se estaba poniendo los bóxers, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazo por detrás, volteo a ver con una sonrisa a la mexicana (que seguía desnuda) y le dio un largo y apasionado, pero delicado beso, hasta que la falta de aire les obligo a separarse.

-Lo mejor sería que te cambiaras-le dijo Australia a María mientras miraba hacia la ventana del cuarto.  
-Awwww, es que al Rey Canguro no le gusta verme desnuda~?-Dijo María mientras hacia un puchero aunado a una pose muy provocativa que hubiera hecho que el Australiano no resistiera y se abalanzara sobre ella, de no ser porque oyó las voces de su hermano, el americano idiota y del cejon loco en el vestíbulo.

-¡MARIAAAA!-oyeron gritar a su hermano-¡QUIERES EXPLICARME QUE HACEN TODO ESTE MONTONONAL DE BOTELLAS DE CERVEZA EN EL PISO!-Al parecer, el sureño estaba intentando esquivar las latas de cerveza por el ruidajero que hacía.  
-!AUSTRALIA, TE QUIERO AQUI AL INSTANTE!-Ahora era el Ingles el que estaba al habla-!MAS TE VALE EXPLICARME QUE HACEN TUS PANTALONES Y TUS BOTAS TIRADAS EN EL SUELO JUNTO CON...-Inexplicablemente el ingles dejo de gritar, pero América lanzo un grito de susto cuando se topo con una prenda intima que pertenecía a María  
-Ahhh...no me quitaste la ropa interior allá abajo?-Dijo México del Norte con cierto nerviosismo  
-...Shit!-fue lo único que exclamo el Australiano al recordarlo.  
-Deberíamos tomarle importancia?-Dijo María mientras se recostaba en la cama al tiempo que invitaba al Australiano a volver a la segunda ronda.

Australia vio su oportunidad realizada, tomo su ropa interior, la dejo fuera del cuarto junto con un cartel de "No molestar", cerró la puerta con seguro, se dirijo hacia México del Norte y le dijo al oído  
-Yo creo que estarán bien sin nosotros...no crees-dijo en tono seductor, luego, comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios y así, iniciaron la segunda ronda mientras un Ingles, un Americano y un Mexicano gritaban y golpeaban la puerta bastante molestos...pero ¿Quien les podría dar importancia? Ellos tampoco habían hecho un buen desempeño en el mundial, así que, ¿Porque no simplemente dejaban a aquellas dos naciones tener un rato feliz después de la derrota?

Y así fue como México del Norte reacciono ante la derrota

* * *

_Espero que halla sido de su agrado...dejen reviews =D_


End file.
